Ridleys story but waitSamus And LEON!
by ResidentEvilMetroidgrl04
Summary: This is a Resident Evil Metroid Cross over! Hope you like it!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Resident Evil, and their characters, if I did, I would be filthy rich! This takes place between Super Metroid 3, Metroid Prime, and just to make this fun with a little bit of horror I'll add Resident Evil 4.

PROLOGUE

It all started at Zebes University...

There was once a girl. This girl was no ordinary girl; she was different from any other girl. Her name is Samus Aran. One day Samus had came up to me and only me because she _to my thought_ had some sort of feeling that she could trust me. I introduced my self,

"Hello, My name is Ridley."

"Well Ridley, My name is Samus and I just had a really strange vision concerning you."

I just looked at her with a disbelieved look on my face.

"So what does your vision have to do with me, Ms. Aran?" I told her.

So she explained in detail,

"all I can tell you is that there was a lot of shooting, blood."

"What does that have to do with us then?" I asked her.

CHAPTER 1

But that was a long time ago, when Samus Aran and I were colleagues. Let me tell you a little about my self. Well I'm a dragon born and raised on the planet SR388, I'm 15'11", red eyes, a wing span of 20ft, my skin color is purple, I'm going to be 35yrs old on Feb 11th, 3502.

Still wondering about what happened to my girl, oh oops, I meant Samus Aran? Well she became a bounty hunter. A beautiful bounty hunter at that, but who would have thought that she would become one. She now has blond hair, blue eyes, and she's 5'7" with her bounty suit on.

The minute I had began working on my plans to take over planet Zebes; the hunter was making her way to my lair in the Turrain level of the planet Zebes. I herd her coming closer to my lair with every step she took.

I immediately flew down to the entrance of my lair, waiting for the moment she came in here. Then all I hear is the door opening, and there she was. The unstoppable Samus Aran, the undefeatable Samus Aran, the legendary hunter in the flesh.

She came toward me with her arm cannon aimed and locked on to me ready to shoot. I had done some research earlier on her suit model. The information was unbelievable! Her suit is able to hold 15 tanks of energy, the arm cannon I was talking about, is able to have modifications (in other words she able to upgrade her cannon) done to the cannon with different elements of weapon, her cannon comes with a rocket launcher, and grappling beam. Other information I found out is that she can have different types of suits to modify the original version that the Chozo's created.

I looked at her and saw my reflection in her visor. I can't believe she didn't recognize me. Even after all those years at Zebes University, she hasn't changed an ounce. She still has the same cocky attitude she developed after that one time she talked to me.

Samus just stood there looking at her next kill, waiting for movement for her to attack. When I moved even an inch, she flinched and locked on to me as fast as she could. Still she stood there, charging her arm cannon, waiting for it to load with every second passing. Then she prepared for the fight the moment she looked me Dead Square in the eyes.

That's when I knew that Samus had not remembered me. I dodge the first blast, and fired a fireball at her, and then I grabbed her and threw her to the ground as if she was nothing. Rage started to fill my heart. All memories that we had just left my mind as I continued to attack my friend from the past. While my rage took over my soul, my mind was filled with terrible thoughts of the fact that I might kill my old friend. Samus continued to fire missiles at me, while I swung my sharp-ended tail at her. My conscious was eating me alive, I kept thinking about

"If I kill her now, I may be able to be rid of my conscious forever of the memories I had with her"

And something like

"If she kills me now, I would mean nothing more to her than a bounty collected and her getting paid."

With one final throw to the ground, and one final firebomb, I left her to rot in my god-forsaken lair. The last thing Samus Aran, the famous bounty hunter, said to me was

"Well Ridley I hope your happy, for now but we'll met again Ridley, I swear on it"


	2. Ridley's Discussion with him self

CHAPTER 2

Now I find my self traveling from planet to planet, looking for a worthy hunt. That's when I found a space station controlled by some species called the space pirates. They called this space station the Space Freight.

I was taken into captivity there, where this whole ugly looking race of space pirates took me and locked me into a research room. All of the sudden things started flying toward me, I didn't know what to do or how to react, so the flying things that were attached to computers latched on to me.

Over a period of time I was given a new and enhanced body. The new body I was given was made of all metal, wings to match my new metallic body, fire breath changed with enhanced lasers in my throat, access to their missile abilities, and my translation upgraded so I could understand what the pirates were saying. I think the pirates now called me Meta-Ridley.

Even though they had put me in some sleeping state, my conscious was the only part of me awake. All of the sudden, sirens, alarms, and other noises were going off in my chamber. That's when I saw Her! Looking up at me in disbelief that it was actually me she saw.

So with my new wings I detached my self from the computers and flew right out of the space freight. Only 3 minutes after my escape, I found out that Samus was right on my trail. The closest planet to escape to was the planet Talon V.

I got away successfully and found out that the planet I escaped to was the perfect place to plan Samus Aran's death, on her childhood home planet.

Days have passed since Samus had followed me to this planet. I think she's starting to realize that I can't die, no matter what she does.

I gave my self a tour of the planet. It's bigger than planet Zebes, but I can't complain. If I want my victory to be sweet, her death I mean, I have to see what minions I can recruit. I just found out that the space pirates had built a base here on this planet. Maybe I could use what ever technology here against Samus.

While I try to tap into the pirates system, I'm learning a lot about this new Samus Aran. There is only one new suit modification on this planet that the Chozos have left for their savior. The suit is able to with stand any Pazon radiation, and able to take in Pazon also to use a weapon. My inner dragon tells me that I shouldn't do what I plan to do to Samus.

_"Do you really think that she'll fall for this Ridley?"_

_Me: Yea she's bound to, she'll fall for anything just to kill me remember._

" _I hope your right!"_

I just had a strike of good luck for once! I'll use the planet's defense system against Samus Just before the entrance to the Metroid Prime Entity. That should do for now...


	3. Samus Speaks For Her Self Now

Chapter 3 SAMUS' SPEAKS FOR HER SELF

"Well so far so good, I followed that damn Ridley to my home planet! Ha, he's on my turf now. I wonder what ever happened to the Leon Kennedy. Wait, what am I thinking! I can't like him, even though he did seem to have some sort of crush on me... Ok Samus get him out of your mind and back on Ridley and killing him. I wonder where that bastard is any ways. I bet Ridley is probably plotting against me like always. I pity him so much, because he attempts to kill me but never succeeds in doing so because something always happens to him. Like when he almost killed me, he ran away blowing up planet Zebus! What kind of dragon is he supposed to be any ways?

(Fires her ice beam at a Metroid then switches to her missiles and kills it.)

"_Adam, find me the location of the life form Ridley."_

_Adam: Searching... Life form Ridley located ma'am._

"_Great, can you pin point his location for me?"_

_Adam: Yes ma'am.. Searching...Life form Ridley is currently stationary at the meteor entrance._

"_Thanks Adam, Time for me to kick some dragon but once and for all. Close link."_

_Samus heads for the meteor entrance with great speed toward her target for the longest time... RIDLEY!_

So now I wait for Samus to make her grand entrance like she did before. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I have her pinned to the ground. I check my scanners and they tell me that she's on her way. Yea she is on her way rushing to her death! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh no time for chitchat she's here.

Ridley: Oh so now you come back to me? Huh? What changed your mind?

"What makes you think I came back to you? I came back to kill you for our last encounter!"

Ridley: Oh I see. Your only here for the hunt right? Pity, though, I have to kill such a beautiful hunter.

"Oh shut up already!"_ Fires a super missile_

Ridley: Come on I know you want me badly" _dodges the missile_

"Yea I want to kill you badly, so badly that you won't live to have kids!" "UGHH"_ Charges up her ice beam and combines it with a missile to make a blast shot_

_Ridley: Is frozen for the moment then is able to move again Takes flight and fires a laser charged beam at Samus_

"Adam, can you locate a weak spot on the life form Ridley?"

Adam: Yes ma'am, there is a weak spot on his chest. Just wait for the moment he shows his chest then fire a super missile or anything powerful to cause serious damage.

"Thanks Adam, Close link."

Ridley: Are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to fight?

_An Hour later_

"Well Ridley Say good bye!"

Ridley: It's only good bye...for a while my dear Samus!


	4. Ridley's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Resident Evil, and their characters, if I did, I would be filthy rich! Sorry for the long update people! Now to continue my story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now I'm heading back to earth to retire from being a bounty hunter, and to continue my search for Leon. I honestly wonder what has happened to him after we left high school. He told me that he was going to be come a cop for Raccoon City, and I told him I was going to be come the world's best bounty hunter and look at me now.

_Adam: Samus, is there something wrong? My bio scans are indicating a change in your emotions. May I ask as to what you are thinking?_

"Adam, I miss Leon. Its worry your scans are picking up. Another human emotion that is complicated to explain."

_Adam: Yes Samus. Would you like me to record your dreams tonight for future viewing?_

"Yes Adam, now please let me rest"

_Adam: Yes ma'am._

I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep, because Leon was on my mind.

"Adam."

_Adam: Yes ma'am?_

"Locate human Leon Scott Kennedy, and his location."

_Adam: Right away Samus. Scans indicate that human Leon Scott Kennedy is in Raccoon City, on the planet earth. Should I set coordinates to the city?_

"Please and thank you."

_Adam: No problem Samus._

So now I am on my way back to earth to visit my old friend Leon. I hand up my suit in the back room and sit in the pilot's seat and put the ship to auto-pilot and watch the stars as I go back to earth.

-Back on Samus' home planet-

Some space pirates that survived Samus' attack went to look for Ridley's body. They found his body destroyed, blood all over the place, Ridley's wings destroyed, and his heart shot out from where it was supposed to be.

_Pirate1: Look we got to take his body back to h.q. _

_Pirate2: We can't keep saving this dragon! Do you know how much its going to cost us this time to fix him?_

_Pirate3: What does this human from earth want with him anyways?_

_Priate1: What human? You mean the one who contacted us earlier?_

_Pirate3: Yea! I think his name was Wesker or something like that._

_Pirate2: Oh I know exactly who he is! I was reading up on the major companies on earth for the heck of it and he owns this umbrella corp. Very high in the business._

_Pirate1: You ass! You're not supposed to be reading up on companies, but on Aran! Geese! _

_Pirate3: Enough! Lets take his body back to h.q. and deal with him later!_

The 3 space pirates put Ridley's body on a stretcher and took him to their ship. A few minutes later they ended up back at head quarters. The pirates who found Ridley's body put him in a observation room and hooked him up to some computers again. A message came through on a huge screen.

_Wesker: Did you find him?_

_Pirate1: Yes sir, but he is dead to say the least._

_Wesker: Then fix him, or is that going to be a problem?_

_Pirate3: No sir, but the thing is that our enemy Samus Aran, has destroyed our facilities to repair him._

_Wesker: Then let me send you a body to transfer his mind into._

_Priate2: Thank you sir, we assure you we will not fail._

-Back in Raccoon City-

Leon was in an abandoned building with only his guns with him as protection. All that could be heard was the moaning and banging of doors from the zombies trying to get at Leon.

"What the hell did I get my self into this time?" he said sarcastically.

Then there was a huge crash outside that made Leon hold onto his shotgun and cocked it towards the door. With out knowing, somebody had thrown sleeping gas into the building and Leon happened to fall victim to it. So Leon fell asleep and the door to the room where he was sleeping burst open.

_Wesker: Well, well, well Leon we meet again. To bad this time you're leaving earth and coming back as something else. Oh well! _

Two space pirates came in and took Leon on a stretcher back to their ship blasting any zombies in their way. They made it back to their ship with out a single bite or scratch from the zombies.

-Back in Samus' Ship-

_Adam: Samus. Samus. SAMUS!_

"Huh, what? What's going on?" she said awaking from her nap.

_Adam: Well while you were sleeping, a problem has occurred. _

"State the situation"

_Adam: Well my scans tell me that Leon is no longer in Raccoon City._

"Can you locate him?"

_Adam: I can try._

"Check every where Adam. Even the last place he slept."

_Adam: I'm sorry to say Samus, but I could not locate your target._

"Impossible! He couldn't just disappear like that."

_Adam: Well I'll keep searching Samus._

"Fine Adam" she sighed and walked to her bed in the ship.

"No body just disappears like that, damn Leon where did you go this time"

-Back at head quarters-

_Pirate2: Sir we have the human Wesker promised._

_Pirate1: Excellent! Now we can begin the transfer._

_Pirate3: Finally we can destroy Samus Aran with her own kind!_

All three pirates laughed evilly and began the surgery on Leon and Ridley. After about 5 hours the transfer was complete.

_Pirate3: Well did it work?_

_Pirate1: Only one way to tell._

Pirate2 was poking Ridley's side.

"Hey quit that"

_Pirate2: SUCCESS!_

Ridley looked at his hands and noticed they weren't his dragon hands anymore.

"What the hell did you guys do to me this time!" he said yelling.

_Pirate1: Look in the mirror and that should explain it all._

Pirate3 held up a mirror to Ridley's face. Ridley screamed and looked to the other table and he saw his dragon body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

_Pirate2: Sir, Samus destroyed your body to a point where we could not repair you...so we got you this body and transferred your mind to it._

"Who is in charge of all this?"

That's when the screen came on with Wesker on it.

Wesker: Hello Ridley.

"Who the hell are you?"

Wesker: I'm going to be your new boss, and you're going to like it!

"What's in it for me?"

Wesker: The very person you want to kill most.

"Aran…."

Wesker: It seems as though Leon and Samus used to like each other when they went to high school. So you work for me and you get your kill. Do we have a deal?

"Anything to get back at Aran……yes it's a deal!"

Wesker: Good now I want you to go back to Raccoon City and wait for Samus to get there and then you two get with the lovey dovey stuff, then kill her when the time is right. There is a cell phone in your pants, use it to call me when you have completed your kill.

"So I kill Aran and call you back for another assignment……it that it?"

Wesker: Yea if you want to live in that body for a long time YES!

The screen went off and Ridley looked at him self.

"I finally get to kill Samus for the last time……vengeance will be sweet!"

All four of them laughed evilly and while they were laughing Ridley took out his pistol and killed the 3 space pirates. Ridley only used 3 bullets and they were all head shots. The pirates didn't know what had hit them and Ridley walked out of the room.

"Time to go on a search for Samus Aran for the last time!"


	5. Welcome To Raccoon City Samus

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Resident Evil, and their characters, if I did, I would be filthy rich! ''talking to self

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ridley walked out of the room, other space pirates looked at him as if he was the enemy.

"_Guys relax it's just me Ridley in a different body" he said with a sly grin on his face._

As the space pirates waved goodbye to Ridley, he took out a silencer for his pistol, attached it, and killed the 5 space pirates, all head shots again, and not wasting a lot of bullets on these mindless oafs.

"_Pity they can't detect when someone's lying"_

Ridley continued to make his way to the exit of the head quarters, killing any space pirate that got in his way.

'_Ok so now I get a ship, go back to Raccoon City, and wait for Aran.'_

After about 5minutes of walking and killing, Ridley finally made it to the exit. He walked up to the door which had a panel on it. The panel looked like it was a hand scanner. So realizing that he needed a space pirate's hand, he went to a dead pirate and dragged him towards the scanner. As soon as he got back to the scanner he laid the pirates hand on the scanner.

_Computer: Access granted_

"_And I was worried I need to cut off this guys arm" he sighed and said "Now to find this Raccoon City and wait for Aran."_

Ridley walked to the pilot's seat and began pressing buttons to start up the ship. Before he left he grabbed a hand full of huge grenades and cut off the pirates hand just so he could get back. Ridley ran around the whole floor placing grenades in places where they would not be noticed. After about 3minutes of running around he went back to the ship and placed the hand on the scanner.

_Computer: Access granted._

With the detonator in Ridley's hands, he flew back to earth. Just before he landed he pressed the button to set off all the grenades.

-Back at head quarters-

_Pirate: What's that ticking noise?_

_Pirate next to him: Sounds like a……_

That when the whole ship exploded leaving nothing behind except dust in space.

-Back in Raccoon City-

_Samus landed in a city that laid in ruins. _

_Samus Adam…_

_Adam: Yes Sam?_

_Samus: Are you sure this is the city Leon was in?_

_Adam: Yes Sam, his location was 50meters away from where you stand now._

_There was a moaning noise coming from behind Samus' ship. The mutilated human began to make its way toward Samus limping._

_Samus: Adam scan this life form before me now. She said with fear in her voice._

_Adam: Scanning…………………………my scans indicate that it was once alive. Now there are no signs of life with in this creature._

_Samus: But the thing is walking toward me like if I'm food or something. Scan this life form completely!_

_Adam: Yes Samus……………Samus! If I were you right now I would run away or shoot it in the skull!_

_Samus: Adam tell me what was that thing? Samus said after she shot the zombie and ran._

_Adam: Samus that thing, is dead! It is infected with a virus unknown to our head quarters. I can research this virus if you would like me to._

_Samus: Find out what ever you can about this virus! For now I'll just kill 'em like you told me and thanks._

Samus began to run toward the building where Leon was said to be. She was not wearing her space suit. The only weapon she carried was a hand gun. After about 3minutes of shooting zombies and running toward her destination, she finally came to the building.

_Samus: Adam which floor is he on?_

_Adam: The 3rd floor Samus. Oh and I found out about our virus that those living dead carry in their system._

_Samus: Explain.._

_Adam: Well Sam, there was this major corporation called Umbrella Corp. that specialized in bio weaponry. On day the virus got loose and the main computer put the company on lock down to prevent the virus from reaching the city. But a team of highly trained soldiers went in to shut down the computer, but upon opening the doors to the underground lab, they had basically set the virus free. The virus its self is called the T-virus. It had the ability to regenerate the body after death._

_Samus: So their real zombies…_

_Adam: Yes in other words. There is an anti-virus but little is known if it actually works. One thing is for sure, if you get bitten or scratched by these creatures, you become one of them with in hours._

_Samus: Thanks for the info. She said with sarcasm. _

Samus began to make her way to the 3rd floor keeping on her guard for any zombies that would cross her path. She had taken down 5 already just going up the stairs not wasting any bullets that could help her later.

_Samus: Adam, which apartment is it?_

_Adam: The one to your right where your standing now._

_Samus: Thanks._

Samus kicked the door open and checked the room for any zombies and saw Leon lying on the floor. She began to poke Leon's sides.

_Samus: Leon you alive?_

_Leon began to come to and saw Samus sitting beside him._

'_Good she bought it! She actually thinks I'm Leon'_

"_Samus is that you?"_

_Samus: Yea it's me! Wouldn't you remember these eyes and voice after so many years?_

"_Not really because I've forgotten how……oh how do I put this……beautiful you looked back in high school."_

_Samus: Well Leon lets get you out of here and back to Chicago._

"_One thing Sam before we go" Ridley had a bomb big enough to destroy the whole city._

_Samus: Fine Leon just detonate it and lets get out of here!_

Ridley pressed the button and the timer began to count down. They had 5minutes to get out of Raccoon City before it exploded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did our favorite dragon and hunter make it out alive? Did they get bitten or scratched by a zombie on their way out! Well people if you submit a response the story will continue and you will out what happens next to our characters! Till next chapter!


	6. Ridley Meets Up With Wesker

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Resident Evil, and their characters, if I did, I would be filthy rich! ''talking to self. Now on to chapter 6! If your wondering about my other fan fiction story for resident evil, I won't be updating that until I'm done with this one! Sorry so much fans!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Last time in Chapter 5-

"_One thing Sam before we go" Ridley had a bomb big enough to destroy the whole city._

_Samus: Fine Leon just detonate it and lets get out of here!_

Ridley pressed the button and the timer began to count down. They had 5minutes to get out of Raccoon City before it exploded.

Now Leon and Samus fight their way back toward Samus' ship. There was a lot of firing at the zombies. There was blood splattering all over the place. Samus and Leon kept shooting zombies one after the other. Every Shot was right through the head. Luckily none of the two got bitten or scratched. There were zombie dogs blocking their path to get to Samus' ship. Only 3minutes remained. The dogs were missing pieces of skin where the ribs were, some of their ears looked as if they were bitten off, and you could clearly see the bone structure of their skull along with the muscles. The dogs began to growl as they slowly made their way toward Leon and Samus.

Samus: "Leon what are we going to do about then……?"

"Just keep kill them like you did the zombies but when you get a chance to run, RUN LIKE HELL!"

Samus nodded and began to shoot the dogs in the head like the human zombies. Leon saw a clearing to the ship and he looked at his watch.

"SAMUS ONLY 1MINUTE LEFT HURRY UP AND LETS GO NOW!"

Samus just ran toward the ship, jumping over 2 dogs in the process. With only 30 seconds left Samus jumped into the ship and ordered Adam for immediate lift off. Leon mad his way to Samus' bed and plopped down on it.

'Wow that's a comfy bed'

After they lifted off, Raccoon City blew up as if a nuke hit it. Then a call came through on Leon's cell phone. Leon looked at the caller id and it said Albert Wesker. He answered the call.

Wesker: "Did you find the girl?'

"Yes Sir."

Wesker: "Now here's what I would like for you to do when you reach Chicago. I want you to pretend that your in love with Samus then kill her in her sleep. Can you do that Ridley or will there be any problems?"

"No Sir I understand completely…there will be no problems with this assignment."

Wesker: "Good now get some rest and call me when you have killed the so called hunter."

With that said he hung up and a grin came upon Leon's face. While Samus was at her computer talking with Adam, Ridley was contemplating on how to kill Samus Aran with out him leaving any evidence leading back to him.

'I wonder if Wesker is worth trusting, but he did promise me employment and that I would be able to live in this body forever with out aging.'

Ridley dozed off to sleep, and Samus walked in quietly watching him.

Samus: I wonder if he'll like Chicago?"

Ridley awoke a few moments later and that's when he realized they landed in Chicago. He thought to him self 'Let the fun begin' and after Samus was about 5 feet ahead of him he sabotaged her ship by typing in a code for a complete computer shutdown and to destroy all files. Basically putting a virus in her computer and then leaving a bomb in her ship for then the time was right to blow it up. He then jogged to catch up to Samus and walked along side her.

"So Samus, where are we going anyways?"

Samus: "Oh just to my place and then the federation."

Sweat began to form on Ridley's forehead. His hands began to shake so he put them in his pants pockets. Taking a deep breath Ridley quietly followed behind him thinking to him self.

'Shit she's taking me to the federation already! I have to play nice don't I? Ugh the sooner I get the chance to kill Aran I'll be the happiest dragon in the universe!'

A sly look came onto his face and he began to walk behind Samus.

"Hey Samus want a piggy-back ride?"

Samus: "Sure! Thanks!"

So Ridley hating him self for having to say what he said walked in front of Samus and stopped. Samus then wrapped her arms around Ridley's neck and she then jumped onto his back. Ridley held her legs and began to walk toward the federation's building. After about 10 minutes of piggy-backing Samus immediately jumped off Leon's Back and ran toward the federation doors waiting for Ridley.

Samus: "Hey Leon Hurry up man we got a meeting to go to!"

Ridley looked shocked that Samus had mentioned a meeting. So not wanting to look suspicious Ridley jogged the rest of the way and then both Samus and Ridley went into the building. Inside the building there were computers way beyond Ridley's knowledge. Just before they reached the doors to the room they were supposed to be briefed in Ridley got a text message. He took out his phone immediately and took off the opposite direction.

Samus: "Hey Leon! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Uhh……urgent business classified…I'll be back later don't worry!"

Ridley looked at his phone and the text message read 'Ridley meet me downtown to discuss your assignment after you have completed your current one.' Ridley instantly knew who it was and took off running toward downtown. People on the street look at him as if he was nuts but they continued on with their day. Another text message came through to Ridley. It read 'Look you pathetic dragon for a human, if you value your life you'll be here in 30minutes!" That when Ridley got serious and ran as fast as his human body would let him. Ridley could hear the sound of cars passing him, the chatter of humans going through out their lives and then not paying attention he collided with a kid on a bike. They both flew back and Ridley ran his fingers through his hair sighing. The kid got back up dusting himself off.

Kid: "Hey aren't you Leon Scott Kennedy?"

"Who wants to know?"

Kid: "Me because I heard about what happened in Raccoon City and how you managed to escape the major explosion!"

"Yea yea kid that was me now if you don't mind I'll give you a hundred bucks if you let me use your bike because I have to meet somebody important like right now!"

Kid: "A hundred bucks! Sure, here take the bike keep it if you want! Thanks Leon!"

With out even saying your welcome to the kid he sped off on his bike and made it to Wesker's limousine just before he got in. Leon skidded to a stop before Wesker and jumped off the bike.

"Wesker! Hey I'm here!"

Wesker: "Good I was hoping you would have now come with me I want to introduce you to Umbrella Corp. and the very person who is putting your assignments together as we speak. She is just one rank below me and she's quite the little hottie of the company"

With that said a sly grin came to Wesker's face and he told the driver to go straight to Umbrella Corp. Ridley had never been inside a limousine before and was enjoying every moment of it. Ridley then turned to Wesker and began to talk.

"Excuse me boss, I have a question."

Wesker: "Go on Leon…I mean Ridley."

"Why me? I mean why choose me to carry out your work?"

Wesker: "Well Ridley my boy, we have record of how many people you have killed………well mostly killed and we thought that you would be perfect for Umbrella because we wanted to show that we now had Leon in our company which would make his friends come looking for him. In other words we needed you to be 'our' Leon so you can kill off his friends and everybody else that tries to take down umbrella."

Ridley just sat there taking in everything and after about an hour they made it to the Umbrella Corporation that was settled deep into downtown. The limousine stopped in front of the steps and then the driver got out. Ridley unaware of how to feel at this moment stayed quiet and kept to himself. The driver opened the door and Wesker got out first, then followed by Ridley.

Wesker: "What ever you see from here on end, you keep to your self or I'll make sure that Priscilla will personally take you out! Got it?"

"Yes sir. Oh before I for get press this you'll love the results!"

Ridley handed the detonation button and Wesker pressed it. Suddenly there was a major explosion that could be heard for miles! Wesker grinning asked

Wesker: "What or whom did I just blow up Ridley?"

"Well sir, you have just blown up the hunter's ship. No more having to worry about Samus flying off to bother my home planet anymore."

They both laughed evilly and opened then opened the doors to the Umbrella Corporation.

-Back at the federation building-

Samus screamed and began to cry at the loss of her ship that she had worked so hard on for years. People began to gather around the exploded ship, while inside the building everybody tried to calm Samus down. She than began to think to her self and she got scared. She was thinking that it must have been Ridley, but that was impossible because she had got rid of him. Now she was afraid for her life more than before.

Sorry for the long update readers but I've been busy and stuff. If you review my story I promise to update faster. –holds out a plate of cookies- I got cookies for reviews ! Thanks again. –holds the papers for chapter 7- Review so I can just put chapter 7 up already . 


End file.
